Vanilla Ice Cream
by Min Yoo 93
Summary: Buakan Ice cream Vanilla yang biasa Jimin makan dari lemari es. Tapi, ice crem Vanilla lembut dan dingin milik kekasihnya, Min Suga. Jimin tersenyum memikirkan kedua Ice Cream yang ia sukai. BL,Rate M, Lemon seductif, so stay a way kid. YoonMin. slight Namjin/KookiexVxJ-Hope.
1. Chapter 1

.

-Vanilla-

.

.

Setelah mendapat sukses memborong tiga penghargaan di Mama para member diberi hadiah berlibur musim panas di Jepang selama tiga hari. Akan tetapi, semua member kini tiduran dilantai merasakan angin dari kipas dan mendengar alunan musik serangga yang mengganggu telinga mereka.

"Fiuh.. Liburan macam apa ini ?! tidak mungkin kita bermain panas-panas begini. Argh,,, panas sekali! Aghhh.." Rapmon menggerutu kesal hanya bisa tiduran dilantai dilantai karena cuaca yang sangat panas. ",,,Bahkan disini tak ada pendingin ruangan".

"Yack Park Jimin! Jeon Jungkook! Berhentilah makan semua ice cream kita!" bentak Suga yang pada meraka.

Mendengar kata ice cream habis, Tae yang sedang tiduran di depan kipas bersama Rapmon langsung lari ke dapur. "Yack! Kalian!" bentak taehyung melihat Jimin dan kekasihnya sedang melahap ice cream cup yang besar. Tae membuka Lemari pendingin dan ice creamnya masih utuh, ia bernafas lega. "Awas saja kalian kalau makan es krim miliku!"

"aku tak mungkin makan es krim yang sudah aku berikan pada orang lain!" Jungkook menetap polos Taehyung.

Melihat bagaimana lahapnya Jimin memakan Ice sream milik Jin, ia merasa khawatir kalau es krimnya akan dia makan juga." Aku juga kepanasan, lebih baik aku makan es krim ini."

"es krimu tak akan hilang Hyung! kau bisa makannya nanti malam saja!" pinta Jungkook khawatir, ia menatap Jimin yang sudah cekikikan.

"mana ada makan es krim malam-malam. Aku kepanasan! Aku ingin makan es krimku Kookie~." Tae duduk disamping yang disambut pelukan pinggang dari kekasihnya. Jimin dan Jungkook tersenyum menatap ice cream yang masuk ke mulut Taehyung. Jungkook dan Jimin saling pandang, tersenyum seperti penjahat yang berhasil menjebak mangsanya.

Suga menonton tv, melihat acara Geographic Chanel. Rapmon masih terbaring dilantai menatap kursi tamu yang di duduki suga. "Dimana Jin Hyung?! Apa dia belum kembali dari Taman belakang?" tanya Rapmon pada Suga.

"Ya! Mungkin Jin hyung sedang berenang. dia ingin memggelapkan warna kulitnya. Dia bilang kau yang minta." Suga kini berbaring di sofa, membaca tulisannya.

Rapmon bangun dari posisinya, ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan pemanasan sedikit. "Berenang ya !?" seringan muncul dibibir Namjoon, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang seksi. Suga melotot melihat seringan Namjoon.

"Kami akan berenang nanti sore! Jangan pernah mengotori kolam!" Tegur suga dingin.

"Ara! Aku hanya akan mengotori kamar mandi dekat kolam saja. Aku akan membersihkannya setelah selesai." Dengan penuh semangat Namjoon pergi menuju kolam.

Suga menghela nafas. "musim panas memang membuat Horny." Keluhnya mengintip Jimin yang sedang memakan ice cream leader mereka. "Argh Panas! Apa uang IbigHit tak cukup untuk membelikan kami Villa mewah?! Villa dengan konsep tradisional pantatku! Ini benar-benar tempat yang payah."

. . . . .

Tae melahap es krimnya rakus, ia sudah menghabiskan seperempat jumbo cup tapi bukan merasa dingin ia malah merasa semakin kepanasan, otaknya merasa blank."Panas disini ekstrim sekali! Haa,, Otakku Blank." Ucap Tae menggelengengkan kepala, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya.

Jungkook terus mengamati reaksi Tae. Perlahan tangan nakal Jungkook bergerak dari pinggang Tae menuju paha dalam Tae dan mengelusnya halus. "Ahn~!" sentuhan kecil Jungkook berhasil membuat Tae mendesah.

"Hyung!" Bisik Jungkook membuat tae merinding. Jungkook mengecup tengkuk leher Tae berulang-ulang.

"Ahhnnn." Tae mendesah lagi, tangan kanannya mendorong dada Jungkook menjauh. "ayo kita ke kamar." Tangan tae kini menarik Hoodie yang Jungkook kenakan. Menyeret sang maknae menuju ruangan dimana ada tempat tidur. Jungkook mengedipkan mata pada Jimin yang membuat Jimin menahan tawa. Begitu pintu kamar tertutup, suara desahan terdengar samar dari balik dinding.

Suga berbaring tak nyaman membaca buku liriknya. Ia tak nyaman dengan suara ribut dari balik dinding kamar dan dari arah kolam renang. Suara Seokjin begitu jelas terdengar dibandingkan Taehyung, membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa Namjin melakukannya di dekat kolam. Suga menghela nafas.

"Hyung! Boleh Q makan ice creammu?"

Teriak jimin dari arah dapur. Suga memasang muka datar, mencerna pertanyaan ambigu jimin. Otaknnya sedang rusak karena panasnya cuaca dan adegan dua sejoli yang sedang bermain. Suga menampik fikiran kotornya. "Kau ingin mati?!" tanya balik suga.

"Aku kepanasan Hyuuung!" Jimin cemberut lalu mulai merengek yang akhirnya membuat Suga kalah.

"Berisik! Bawa Eskrimku kemari! Kita makan berdua!" ia baru ingat suara desahan masih terdengar jelas di ruangan itu, akan bahaya jika ia berdua dengan Jimin. "Ani! Biar Hyung yang kesitu!". Suga segera menuju dapu dan melihat Jimin membuka cup es krim suga.

Jimin memberi Suga sendok, agar pemiliknya bisa makan lebih dulu. Sugapun Kini melahap es krim vanilla yang menyegarkan. Suga kini mengerti kenapa Jimin tak berhenti makan es krim, ternyata memang segar. Suga melirik kekasihnya lagi.

"Kau sudah habiskan dua cup Jimin. Bagaimana kalau perutmu nanti buncit huh?!"

"Aku bisa diet lagi!" Jawabnya enteng dan makannya yang belepotan membuat es krim dibibirnya melelh hingga keleher. Tiba-tiba Jimin tersedak dan terbatuk kecil.

Bayangan Jimin yang dulu pernah terbatuk setelah berusaha menelan 'es krimnya' muncul. Persisi seperti kejadian barusan, dimana cairan kental warna putih meluncur dari bibir merah jimin, turun ke dagu, dan mengalir ke leher Jimin. Indah! Pikir Suga dalam hati.

Jimin mengelap es krim yang ada di bibirnya dengan stu jari kemudian memasukan jari kedalam mulutnya sambil memandang Suga menantang. "Mashita!" Jimin tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau sedang menggodaku hm?!" selidik suga.

"Tanpa menggodapun bukankah aku sudah menggoda hyung?!" Jimin mengerlingkan mata kanannya pada suga. Berharap suga akan menciumnya, Jika di goda. Tapi naas, bukannya tergoda Suga malah meninggalkan Jimin ke kamarnya.

Jimin cemberut memakan es krim menatap kesal ke pintu kamar suga dan Jungkook bergantian. Rencananya ia akan menggoda kekasihnya yang kaku itu saat liburan tapi rencananya tak semulus Jungkook. Jungkook berhasil karena obat perangsang yang dia masukan kedalam es krim Taehyung tapi Jimin tak seberani itu. Jika sampai Yoongi tau, ia bisa mati dibunuhnya.

Jimin dan Suga baru pacaran selama delapan bulan. Itupun karena fan service jimin yang harus buka baju di konser mama yang membuat Suga menyatakan perasaanya sambil memarahi Jimin untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Saat itu mereka jadian dan pulangnya ia digarap Suga habis-habisan. sejak saat itu Jimin tak lagi berani memamerkan otonya di depan publik.

Berbeda dengan sang Leader yang langsung menyatakan cinta pada Jin saat mereka debut, dan cinta Jungkook, Tae, dan Hoseok yang rumit. Yoongi bisa dikatakan payah dalam hal asmara, bahkan libidonyapun paling kecil (nafsunya rendah) dibandingkan Rapmon, Jungkook, dan Hoseok. Yoongi yang memang hanya memikirkan tentang lirik dan tidurnya membuat suga menomor tigakan Jimin dalam prioritasnya, sehingga hubungannya paling lama berkembang. Suga memang selalu melakukannya dengan lembut, dan Jimin suka itu. Tapi jika pacaran, suga paling hanya membuarkan jimin bersandar dibahunya. Berbeda dengan pasangan lain yang menebar cinta dimana-mana. Secara visual, Jimin dan Suga tak terlihat seperti sedang pacaran.

Jin kembali dari taman belakang dengan Rapmon yang memeluknya dari belakang, mereka tersenyum menatap Jimin yang menghabiskan sesendok es krim yang tersisa. Jimin membalas senyuman mereka. Detik berikutnya Rapmon tersenyum malu menyeret Jin memasuki kamarnya.

"Arghh! Bureopta!" Jimin mendesah iri dengan member lain.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

-Vanilla-

.

Hoseok berjalan gontai dengan berbagai macam warna tas belanja, ia baru saja selesai shoping dari Shibuya. "Hi Chim-Chim, Aku belikan kau topi!" ucapnya riang menunjukan kantong berwarna hitam dan langsung Jimin mengambil topi di dalamnya. Hoseok tengok kiri kanan "Mana yang lain?!".

Senyum Jimin hilang "Rapmon Hyung di dalam kamar dengan Jin Hyung, Kookie dikamar kita bersama V, dan Suga di kamarnya."

Melihat raut sedih adiknya Hoseok mengelitik dagu Jimin "Kenapa mukamu sedih hm?!" tanyanya khawatir.

"Suga Hyung mengabaikanku lagi!" Jimin cemberut.

"Jangan menyerah! Kau haruslah agresif dan inisiatif duluan untuk mengimbagi Suga-hyung! Dia memang be,,,"."Ahnnn Kookie~ AH!" Desahan Taehyung seketika membuat Hoseok diam. "Mwoya?!" Kini Hoseok terdengar gusar penuh selidik. Ia menatap Jimin meminta penjelasan.

"Ne! Mereka melakukannya!" Jawab Jimin malas.

Sudah Jelas, Hoseok yang juga pacar Taehyung langsung mengetuk pintu kamarnya keras. "Yack! Jeon Jungkook! Sisakan tenaga V untukku! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai Tae tertidur lagi saat aku menidurinya!" Hoseok memukul pintu lagi. Hoseok khawatir jika kekasihnya disetubuhi Jungkook, karena setelahnya ia tak bisa bercinta dengan v. Jangan tanya kenapa. V yang capek tentunya akan tertidur saat Hoseok ingin mengajaknya bercinta.

"Hari ini Miliku! Kau besok saja hyung!" teriak Jungkook dari balik pintu. Membuat Hoseok memukul pintu lebih keras, menciptakan kegaduhan lebih dari permainan sepasang sejoli tadi.

Rapmon muncul dengan bath robe, menegur Hoseok dan malah membuat mereka berdebat. Jimin yang pusing membawa topi dari Hoseok dan masuk kamar Suga yang terletak disebrang kamar member. Kamar Jin dan suga yang pasti jauh dari kebisingan.

Suga menulis lirik, mencoba turn-off terhadap sesuatu yang bangkit akibat hayalan nistanya tadi. Suga memang bisa saja membawa Jimin ke kamarnya saat itu juga karena Jimin adalah miliknya. Tetapi Suga malah menghindar, bukan karena Jimin tapi karena dirinya. Suga tak ingin kasar pada Jimin, baginya Jimin adalah bayi nakal yang tak sanggup ia perlakukan seperti mantan-mantanya. Ok kita perjelas! Suga adalah penyuka BDSM. Suga telah mencoba gaya hidupnya tersebut bertahun-tahun begitu menyadari ia menyukai Jimin dan Suga tau Jimin bukanlah submasiv meski Jimin kerap diam dan mengikuti apapun yang Suga inginkan, dan meskipun Jimin terlihat sangat terintimidasi saat Suga di dekatnya. Suga yakin Jimin bukan submasiv, Jimin hanya terintimidasi, walaupun sebenarnya ia akan sangat senang jika Jimin bisa ia pukul dan diikat. Tapi suga tak bisa menyakiti Jimin, entah mengapa. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka, menampilkan sang sumber masalah yang langsung masuk dan tidur di kasur milik Jin.

"Ketuklah pintu Jimin!" tegur Suga penuh penegasan.

"Mian!" jawab Jimin lesu.

Suga kembali menulis lirik sambil tiduran di kasurnya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari kekasihnya. Park Jimin akan diam-diam mengganggunya jika mereka bersama, meminta perhatian dari Suga. Tetapi kini, Suga melihat Jimin diam. Lebih tepatnya melamun menatap Suga.

"Kau kenapa? Jika ada masalah katakanlah!" pinta Suga halus tapi tetap sibuk dengan bukunya. Suga yang tak mendengar Jimin bicara menoleh dan mendapati Jimin yang membuang muka. Suga menutup bukunya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Jin, menatap kekasihnya. "Weo!? Katakan!" Suga mengusap rambut orange Jimin penuh kasih. Jimin memegang tangan Suga.

"Hyung!"

"ya?!"

"Apa Hyung benar-benar mencintaiku?!" Pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulut manis Jimin membuat Suga tersinggung. Suga menatap Jimin tak mengerti. "Hyung selalu mengabaikanku!" ucapnya pelan, Jimin mulai meneteskan air mata dalam diam.

Suga naik ke ranjang Jin, berbaring di samping Jimin, dan menghapus air mata Jimin. "Mian!" hanya satu kata tulus yang terucap, membuat hati Jimin terasa dingin. Jimin kini meneteskan air matanya lagi dalam diam. "Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir aku tak mencintaimu Chim?!".

Suga mengecup bibir Jimin, ia tak tahan melihat Jimin menangis. Itu terlihat sangat cantik. Membuat Suga akan rela melakukan apapun Jika Jimin memohon padanya.

"Aku merasa kesepian. Aku benar-benar butuh perhatian darimu Hyung." hanya dua kalimat singkat dan Yoongi bisa mengerti. Ia memang sering mengabaikan Jiminnya.

Tanpa ragu, Suga naik ke atas tubuh Jimin yang berbaring dan mencium kekasihnya begitu dalam, mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya, seluruh rasa cinta Suga pada Jimin. Jimin menerimanya dengan penuh perasaan. Jimin tau Yoongi mencintainya, Jimin bisa merasakannya dalam ciuman Suga, ia hanya ingin lebih, ingin moment bersama Suga dan berbagi kasih sayang seperti sekarang. Suga melepas ciuman mereka, membuat Jimin kehilangan rasa manis yang baru ia dapat.

"Hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Suga menatap Jimin lekat. Memandang mata sayu Jimin.

"Apa itu?!" tanyanya berharap dicium lagi.

"em... Sebenarnya,,," Suga kembali berbaring di samping Jimin. "Aku tak ingin mengatakannya karena itu masa laluku tapi aku ingin kau mengerti. Aku adalah seorang Dominant!"

Deg! Jimin merinding seketika, menatap Suga tak percaya. Jimin tau apa itu dominant ataupun hubungan sex BDSM, ia tau dari Rapmon saat mereka mencari video yadong bersama di dorm, dan itu membuat Jimin takut.

"Aku berhenti berhubungan dengan partner sexku saat aku menyadari aku menyukaimu, lalu Aku mencoba berhenti dengan gaya hidupku. Aku hanya takut mencintaimu dengan sisi gelap yang aku miliki chim." Suga berhenti bicara untuk memastikan raut wajah Jimin yang masih memperhatikannya. "Kau begitu manis, itulah kenapa aku menyukaimu! Melihat bagaimana diriku, aku merasa tak bisa menjadikanmu miliku."

"Hyung~" rengek Jimin tak ingin Suga berfikir demikian.

"Tapi, kelakuanmu saat itu benar-benar membuatku marah. Aku ingin mengikatmu detik itu juga dan menghukumu dengan caraku. Tapi bagaiman kau menunduk seolah mengerti kesalahanmu, aku memaafkanmu begitu saja." Suga menghela hafas, membuang muka lalu menatap mata Jimin lagi. "Jimin-ah!" suga memangilnya.

"ne!" Jimin memandang suga dengan kedua mata imutnya.

"Aku tak pernah setolerir ini terhadap pasanganku sebelumnya. Aku tau kau tak akan bisa menerima hukumanku." Suga memijit keningnya pusing membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hyung~! Apa kau ingin memukulku saat itu?!" Tanya Jimin gelisah.

"ya! Sangat ingin! Sangat ingin, tapi aku tak bisa!" Suga mengelus pipi halus Jimin. "Wajah ini membuatku ingin memilikinya. Tapi sisi gelapku kadang muncul dan itu membuatku takut! Itulah kenapa aku selalu menghindarimu chim! Aku tak punya niat mengabaikanmu. Aku hanya takut menyakitimu!".

Jimin menitikan air mata. Sungguh itu pernyataan paling romantis yang pernah Jimin dengar dari suga, ia merasa terharu. "Saranghae Hyung~!, Gumawoyo!" Jimin mendekat masuk ke dalam pelukan Suga. ungkapan suga membuatnya mengerti segalanya, mengapa Min Suga selalu menghindarinya setiap ia goda, mengapa Min Suga selalu lebih suka menyendiri dikamar darpada bergabung dengan yang lain, dan mengapa Min Suga selalu terlihat menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya setiap mereka bercinta, semuanya terjawab hari ini.

"Hyung!" panggilnya di dalam pelukan suga.

"Hm!?" suga menjawab dan menjauh agar bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Jimin menyentuh dada Suga, memainkan jarinya disana "Aku tak ingin dipukul!"

"Tentu aku tak akan bisa memukulmu!"

"Hyung!"

"Hm?!"

"kau bisa tetap menjadi dominant tanpa memukul ataupun menyakitiku!"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya menatap tak mengerti. Jimin medekarkan keningnya kedalam dada Suga. "Kau bisa melakukan yang sering Rapmon lakukan pada Jin. Hard Sex, Seductif, atau rough sex?" Jimin menatap mata suga dengan wajah polosnya.

Suga merasa tak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang menaikan adrenalinnya. "kau bisa mengucapkan kata-kata frontal ?!" tanya suga tak percaya dengan apa yang Jimin sebutkan. Jelas itu ajaran Rapmon fikir suga.

"mian!" Jimin mengigit lidahnya, menyesal.

Suga menatap Jimin lekat. "Kau yakin ingin aku mengikatmu dan melakukannya kasar?!" tanya suga penuh harap.

"Asal Jangan memukulku, atau cara mengerikan yang dilakukan sadism!"

Suga tersenyum dan melahap bibir Jimin saat itu juga. Suga Turun dari ranjang, menarik Jimin duduk di kasurnya dan mencari dasi dan penutup mata di dalam kopernya. Suga tersenyum sebuelum menutup mata Jimin. "Hanya ikuti arahanku dan rasakan apapun yang aku lakukan padamu! Ini akan menyenagkan!". Jimin hanya mengangguk tersenyum geli, menunggu apa yang akan suga lakukan.

.

-Vanilla-

.

Hoseok mengerang frustasi. ia duduk di sofa setelah perdebatannya dengan leader. Rapmon bukannya membela Jungkook tapi ia hanya tak ingin Hoseok membuat keributan dengan merusak properti Villa. Jin mengetuk pintu kamar v, yang tak lagi terdengar desahan Tae.

"Kookie! berhenti memperlakukan Tae diluar batas." teriak Jin menyelidik.

"F*ck Hyung! Arghhh!" Jungkooklah kali ini yang berteriak. "So F*cking Tight." teriaknya lagi. membuat kekasih Tae yang satu lagi berbaring pasrah di sofa sambil memijat keningnya.

Jin yang tekejut mendengar anak bungsunya mengumpat langsung menatap suaminya tajam.

"weo?" tanya Rapmon tak mengeti kenapa istrinya memberi tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Apa kau mengajari kookie bahasa seperti itu?!"

Rapmon tersenyum "he he bukan aku tapi video yadong miliku!"

Jin mendengus kesal. Jin menarik tangan Hoseok."Hoseok~ah ayo kita pergi belanja sampai larut!" ajak Jin halus. ia menatap Hoseok sedih.

"Tunggu, aku akan bersiap-siap" ucap Rapmon antusias.

"Siapa yang akan mengajakmu!? ini hukuman karena kau mengajari uri Kookie banyak hal pervert. Kaja Hoseok-ah." Jin menarik Hoseok keluar.

"Yack! bukan salahku kalau Jungkook seperti itu, dia memang Pervert sejak lahir!"

BANG! terdengar pintu depan villa tertutup keras. tanda kalau Jin sudah pergi.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?! bersolo?! Aishhh!" Rapmon kesal, masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

-Vanilla-

.

Jimin merasakan kedua tanganya disentuh suga. ia mengepalkan kedua tanganya menyatu, berikutnya sesuatu melingkari dua tangan Jimin, itu dasi yang suga tunjukan tadi. Jimin merasakan kaosnnya terangkat keatas. Suga mendorong tubuhnya jatuh ke atas kasur, membuat Jimin berbaring dengan tangan terlentang.

Suga melepaskan celana dan celana dalam Jimin. Berikutnya Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kejantananya. Jimin mencium aroma Musk. Itu Lotion milik suga. "Ahnnn Hyuungghhh~!" Jimin mendesah begitu ia merasakan suga menyentuh kejantanannya, dan mulai bermain-main dengan miliknya. Yoongi sesekali menjilat dan mencium kejantanan Jimin gemas. Yoongi suka bagaimana Jimin memangginya Hyung dengan manis. Belum Jimin mencapai klimaks Suga berhenti membuat Jimin terengah-engah merasa kecewa. Suga melumat mulut Jimin yang terbuka lalu mengundang lidah Jimin untuk bermain-main dengannya. Suga menarik Jimin agar terduduk. Sebuah kecupan ringan Jimin rasakan sebelum sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh dan menekan bibirnya untuk mencoba masuk. Jimin faham itu apa. ia hanya membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan junior millik Min Suga masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Junior suga tak terlalu besar tapi tidak juga kecil. Ia hanya berukuran beberapa senti lebih panjang dari milik Jimin. Milik suga sangat memiliki diameter yang pas didalam mulut Jimin, sehingga Jimin tak terlalu kesusahan membuka mulutnya. Kedua tangan Jimin yang terikat ia angkat untuk menyentuh kejantanan suga untuk mengocoknya sambil sesekali ia memberi jilatan. Jimin mengulumnya memasukan milik suga jauh ke dalam tenggorokannya, mencoba memasukan selurungya, namun tak bisa. Jimin tak berhenti mencoba. Membuat Suga merasa bangga dengan usaha Jimin.

"Good boy!" Suga mengerang nikmat dengan servis yang diberikan Jimin.

kali ini, Jimin memaju mudurkan kepalanya. Memanjakan sang pemiliknya. Sampai milik suga terasa mengendut dan tangan suga mencengram rambutnya kuat dan suga bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggangnya ke mulut Jimin dengan cepat. Suga akan mencapai klimaks. Nafas Jimin tercekat saat Suga mendorong miliknya masuk semua ke dalam mulut Jimin. Jimin bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bulu dan kulit suga, merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Ia ingin muntah namun tak bisa karena mulutnya tersumpal milik suga. "Telan itu!" perintah suga. Jimin merasakan cairan masuk melalui tenggorokannya, Jimin mencoba menelannya semampu ia bisa.

Satu dorongan lebih dalam sebelum Suga menarik miliknya yang membuat Jimin tersenggal mencoba meraup seluruh oksigen yang ia bisa ia ambil, kemudian ia terbatuk. Mulut Jimin terbuka, ia terenah-engah. Cairan kental berwarna putih itu keluar dari mulut Jimin dan meluncur ke dagunya. Seperti eskrim Vanilla yang Jimin makan tadi. Itu sangat panas dimata Yoongi. Membuatnya kembali tegak.

"Anak pintar!" bisik suga ditelinga Jimin. Ia bisa merasakan senyuman suga dan Jimin ingin mencium bibir hyungnya.

Jimin menjilat sisa sperma yang ada di bibirnya dan mencari bibir Suga. Melihat reaksi Jimin, Suga tersenyum dan menghindar. Selintas fikiran kotor suga muncul. "Aku selalu memperlakukanmu dengan lembut diranjang! Besok libur, jadi tak ada salahnya aku membuatmu tak bisa berjalan seperti Tae dan Jin Hyung setiap mereka habis bercinta. Bagaimana menurutmu?!"

Jimin memang ingin hard sex seperti yang biasa hyung dan saengnya lakukan tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia takut. "Jangan sakiti aku Hyung!" pinta Jiimin lirih. Suga menangkap rasa takut dari nada Jimin.

"Aku akan menyiksamu dengan kenikmatan Jimin! Kau akan memohon untuk tak berhenti nanti." Jelasnya menatap Jimin yang memasang tak faham. Suga tersenyum, Jimin terlihat polos dimatanya.

Suga melumat dan menggigit bibir Jimin gemas. "Menungging Jimin!" bisik Suga dan Langsung membuat Jimin menurutinya.

Plak! Suga menampar pantat kenyal Jimin dengan keras. "Ahm! Hyuungg!" Jimin terdengar memohon. "Appo~!"

Suga memasang Kondom dan melumuri lubang Jimin dengan Lube. Suga tanpa penetrasi mendesak masuk lubang Jimin dengan paksa.

"Hyuu~ng! A-Appo!" Jimin terbata, menahan nafas. Merasakan sesuatu yang keras sedang memasukinya paksa. SLEB! "Ha!" Jimin tercekat begitu Suga Berhasil masuk. meski bukan yang pertama namun jika holenya dimasuki paksa seperti itu tentu saja tetap terasa sakit. Namun sakit yang memiliki rasa nikmat didalamnya. Suga mendorong terus samapai kejantanannya masuk semua. Kejantanan Suga yang cukup panjang, berhasil mengenai Sweetpot Jimin. Ketika Jimin berteriah mendesah, Suga langsung bergerak cepat dan intens.

Seolah ukuran suga memang dirancang tuhan untuknya. Sangat pas, dan nikmat. Jimin tak mampu lagi mengerang, ia diam merasakan bagaimana hyungnya bermain sangat dalam, membuat otaknya beku. Ia tak mampu berfikir apapun hanya ada kenikmatan, hanya ada rasa itu yang membuat Jimin tenggelam. Tiba-tiba saat suga berhenti. Ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik menuju permukaan, membuatnya terengah dan meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Jimin mengambil oksigen dengan rakus seolah ia tak bisa mendapatkannya lagi. Jimin merasa pusing dalam kegelapan. Ia kehilangan, rasa nikmat itu. Jimin terbaring tengkurab. Tak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi.

"Rasakan itu Park Jimin!" runtuk Suga puas melihat Jiminnya kelelahan menerima intensitas yang ia beri.

Jimin lelah. Belum sempat ia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Suga kembali bergerak sangat cepat. "ARGHHHHHH! Hyuuungggg!"Jimin berteriak. Merasakan hentakan cepat yang dilakukan suga. adrenalinnya terpacu, ia ingin keluar tetapi Suga berhenti lagi, tak bergerak didalam tubuh Jimin. Membuat Jimin putus asa. "Hyunghhh! Aku mohon." Jimin memohon begitu saja, ia sungguh berada dipuncak tadi, bagaimana Suga menariknya lagi, membuat Jimin sangat frustasi menginginkan Suga lebih.

Suga tersenyum, permohonan Jimin adalah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Suga. Suga bergerak ringan namun intens membuat Jimin mendesah halus. "Ohhh Hyuunggg, ini gila!" ucapnya tak tahan dengan gaya seductif suga. Jimin mulai menitikan air mata. Jimin menangis karena ia merasa sangat ingin diperlakukan lebih keras. Jimin ingin lebih tapi Suga selalu berhenti disaat ia hampir mencapai puncaknya, itu sangat menyiksa.

"Aku tau sayang!" Jimin mengecup punggung Jimin dan kembali menaikan tempo gerakannya. Membuat Jimin kembali tenggelam. "Jangan berhenti, Aku Mohon!" pintanya sembari menahan nafas menerima semua kenikmatan itu. Tangan Jimin mengepal meremas seprai kuat. "Aku Mohon Hyung! Jangan berhentiii!" pintanya memohon. Suga benar-benar Tak berhenti dengan intensitas yang tak mampu Jimin terima. Jimin kembali berteriak.

"Aaaaaahhhh Hyuuunggg~!"

PLAK! satu tamparan keras tamparan suga pada pantat kenyal Jimin mengakhiri gerakan suga. Suga kelur bersama Jimin. Mereka sama-sama mencapai klimaks. "F*ck!" Suga terengah-engah merasa puas. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang kejang. Jimin merasa sekarat dalam kenikmatan seductif yang suga berikan. Jimin menjambak rambutnya pusing. Jimin menangis merasakan frustasi, putus asa dan nikmat bersamaan.

"Oh Hyunggg!" Jimin lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Aku tau Chim! Aku tau!" serunya menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Suga tau kenikmatan yang Jimin rasakan. intensitas yang bisa membuatmu terasa mati dalam kenikmatan. Suga membalik tubuh Jimin dan mencoba memasukinya lagi.

"Kumohon Hyung! Jangan berhenti!" Jimin memohon dalam tangisnya. "Ini benar-benar Gila!" Jimin menjambak rambutnya sendiri merasa frustasi dengan hentakan Suga yang seolah mempermainkannya.

"Hyuuunggg~! Just F*ck me hard!"

Permintaan Jimin yang tak bisa ia kabulkan. Seductif tanpa membuat Jimin memohon dan menangis putus asa dalam gairah yang sangat intens, itu sama saja memakan es krim tanpa rasa apapun. akan menjadi hambar.

.

-Vanilla-

.

Jin sedang menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat omurice. Jin melihat Hoseok menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan membunuh. Tae terlihat lemas dalam pelukan Hoseok, sedangkan Jungkook memutar kepalanya menatap keluar jendela, tak menyadari kesalahannya. Hubungan rumit mereka bertiga, diamana Hoseok mau berbagi Tae dengan si Maknae. Jin tak mengerti bagaimana, tapi itu terjadi begitu saja.

"Berhentilah marah pada Kookie, Hyung!" ucap Tae dalam pelukan Hoseok

Hoseok menatap Tae tak percaya "bagaimana kau membelanya setelah dia membuatmu begini?!"

"Aku milikmu hari ini! Kau bisa meniduriku sepuasmu."

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Bagaimana bisa aku tega menidurimu dengan kondisi seperti ini huh? Kau fikir aku setega itu?. Jungkook demi Tuhan! Aku tau libidomu, tapi berhentilah jadi egois dan fikirkan Tae."

Jungkook menunduk, terlihat menyesal. "Mianhae Hyung"

Jin menghela nafas. Maknaenya baru dewasa. Ia memang sering bertindak semaunya tanpa berfikir. Mata Jin melihat Rapmon keluar kamar sambil mengelap rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Rapmon tersenyum begitu melihat Jin, membuat Jin tersenyum membalasnya.

"Kookie bantu eommamu! Bawakan makanan kemari dan cuci piring semuanya setelahnya. Kau harus mematuhi seluruh perintah hyungmu hari ini. Itu hukumanmu!" tegas Namjoon membuat Jungkook berjalan ke dapur tanpa fikir panjang. Rapmon duduk disebelah Hoseok yang masih memeluk Tae yang tertidur nyaman dalam dekapan hangat Jung Hoseok. Rapmon tersenyum melihat kehangatan hati Hoseok yang mencintai Tae dengan begitu tulus.

Jimin berjalan gontai menuju meja makan. Ia duduk dan bersandar tiduran di meja makan. Matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Hoseok yang melihatnya jadi khawatir.

"Jimin~ah! Gwenchana?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk. ia terlalu lelah dan lapar, tak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya.

Lain halnya Jimin yang terlihat lesu, pria berambut mint itu justru terlihat dalam suasana hati yang secerah mentari. "Good Morning every body!" sapaan Suga yang ceria membuat semua member menatapnya heran kecuali Jimin. Hoseok dan Rapmon menatap Suga yang tersenyum dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka kembali melihat Jimin yang terlihat sehabis menangis. Suga duduk disamping Jimin dan mengecup kepalanya. Merasa kepalanya dicium, Jimin menoleh menatap Suga, Jimin bersandar manja pada dada Suga dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Ada apa dengan kalian!?" tanya sang leader heran, yang hanya dijawab senyum manis Suga.

Makanan datang ke meja dengan disambut bahagia. Kecuali V dan Jimin yang tertidur lemas. Hoseok membangunkan V dan menyuapinya. Jimin bangun setelah dibangunkan Suga dan makan dengan baik.

"Jimin kau habis menagis?" tanya Jin khawatir.

Jimin mengangguk menunduk malu "iya!".

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Jin lagi. Sungguh Jimin orang yang terbuka dan mendapati Jimin menangis tanpa memberitahu masalahnya pada seluruh member itu membuat Jin Khawatir.

"Sudahlah! Makan saja!" tegur Suga pada Jin.

Hoseok melirik Suga "Apa ini gara-gara kau?!". Hoseok menatap Suga penuh selidik.

"Secara teknis ya! Tapi,,"

"Tapi apa?! Kau tak mau mengakiu kesalahanmu?" Jin mulai terlihat marah.

"Eoma! Suga Hyung tak membuat kesalahan apapun padaku!" sela Jimin membela.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis!?" Rapmon bertanya penuh kasih.

Suga tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat member lain heran. Jimin menunduk malu. "Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?!" tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri, ia bingung.

Suga tersenyum Geje lagi. Ia berhenti makan dan menatap member lain yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Jimin menangis karena tak bisa menerima semua kenikmatan yang aku berikan.,,," Suga melirik Jimin dan melihat pipi dan kuping Jimin yang merah ",,,Aku bermain sangat Intens semalam!" Suga memberi penjelasan sangat jelas disana. Jimin memukul lengan suga tersenyum malu. Sedangkan member lain mencibir pasanyan Yoonmin.

"Mau makan Ice cream Vanilla lagi?" Suga berbisik, bertanya ambigu.

Jimin menggeleng-geleng menunduk tersipu, ia memukul lengan suga lagi "Hajimayo~"

Pipinya merah karena malu, membuat Jimin semakin terlihat lebih manis dimata Suga. Jimin tau maksud Suga. buakn Ice cream Vanilla yang biasa Jimin makan dari lemari es. Tapi, ice crem Vanilla lembut dan dingin milik kekasihnya. Jiimin tersenyum memikirkan kedua Ice Cream yang ia sukai dan akan selalu ia sukai.

Jin tersenyum melihat perkembangan hubungan mereka yang maju beberapa langkah melewati hubungan segitiga aneh milik J-Hope, V, dan maknaenya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

Ini benar-benar menyiksa. Aku tau ini tak memuaskan tapi aku menulis semampuku. Jika suka maka klik Favorite dan Jika tak keberatan review juga. he he


End file.
